


Teatime Conversations

by Crowleysheiress



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tea, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysheiress/pseuds/Crowleysheiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale share tea, pastries and a rather unusual conversation about unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teatime Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay dudes first of all English is not my mother tongue and this isn't beta-read, so if you find a mistake please tell me, so I can erase it forever.

Teatime Conversations

 

„So?“ Asked Crowley and stared at the selection of small pastries in front of him. „How’s the old man?“

„Eh“ said Aziraphale and took a sip of his tea. „Not too well. Working hours Up There are increasing, because of the refugee crisis, you know. More people are falling from faith. More people believe their sins are right and even more commit crimes in His name. Westboro Baptist Church, can you even believe those people?“

Crowley made a humming noise of agreement and bit into a rich chocolate cupcake.

„He sounds stressed.“ He said with his mouth full.

„He probably is. I can’t know for sure, He doesn’t talk to me that often. I guess Michael knows more. Or Gabriel. Not that you would ask them.“

„I wouldn’t“

„I know. How are things going Below?“ Asked Aziraphale and picked up a bright pink macaron from the tray between them.

„Not too well either. More sinners mean more work. And Luci’s majorly pissed off at the catholics and protestants getting closer to each other again. Don’t tell Him I called Him `Luci´, okay?“

„Crowley“ said Aziraphale and set down his teacup in mild shock. „I have literally never talked to Him. And from what you have told me, I do not intend to. Ever.“

„He is fine when you talk to Him in private. A lot more relaxed, a lot less sadistic. But He has a reputation to uphold, Master of Hell, Lord of Evilness, God’s fallen favorite, you know.“

„I can imagine.“

„But He’s rarely in a very particulary good mood. Still pissed about His fall. Still not over His little crush on your man.“

Crowley instantly focused his attention on a chocolate-covered puff pastry and nearly missed how Aziraphale inhaled his tea.

„He actually admitted it?“ sputtered the angel and tried to cough scalding hot liquid out of his windpipe at the same time. „He told you He had been in love with God?“

„Not in person!“ Hissed Crowley and gingerly picked up his puff pastry. „But Mephisto said that He mentioned it to him in, like, an off hand comment and you know Meph, he’s-“

„I don’t. My personal acquaintanceship to demons is exclusively limited to you.“

„I know. Anyway, Mephisto is our little gossip girl, so he told it to some others and over one way or another it reached me. But from what I’ve heard the Big Bad said it himself.“

„Wow. That’s… well. That’s certainly… I mean I always suspected it, me and the others, but actually knowing it now…“ Aziraphale took a sip of his tea, despite the liquid’s previous attempt to murder him.

„ I wonder what that is like. Loving someone and probably knowing that you can never be together. Do you think God loved him too? Before he fell, when he was still the Lightbringer?“

„How am I supposed to know?“ The last time I was Above was literally thousands of years ago.“ Said Crowley and brought a finger to his lips to lick off melted chocolate. „He did used to be his favorite though.“

„Well, that doesn’t even make it better. You’re in love with someone, they’re in love with you, you’re mutually pining over each other and both of you have no idea.“

„Must suck“

„I bet it does. But that’s such a weird coincidence“ said Aziraphale forcefully and poured fresh tea into his cup. „How could neither of them notice that they were in love with each other? I mean they were in love.“

„I don’t know“ said Crowley. He took off his sunglasses and for a second his stark yellow irises and horizontal pupils were visible before he closed his eyes and began scrubbing at the glasses with the hem of his shirt.“

„Maybe they were shy. Maybe they were scared of rejection. Maybe they both somehow knew that it just wouldn’t work out and didn’t bother to talk about it. But, my dear, we’re talking about god and the devil, they’re both insanely good actors, they probably just didn’t notice and thought it was only them.“

„Oh gosh. Crowley.“ Said Aziraphale and clutched his cup in both hands. „I’m feeling sorry for the devil. Oh dear.“

„Aziraphale, we’re speculating about them. It’s not like we actually know for sure if they were in love. And doesn’t your man always preach forgiveness and stuff? I’m sure He doesn’t even care. Besides, I guess He feels kind of sorry for old Luci too. He threw Him out of heaven and damned Him for eternity, he probably wouldn’t be, like, the `good guy´ if He wouldn’t pity Him atleast a little bit.“

„I guess that’s true.“

„You finished?“ Asked Crowley and pointed at the empty pastry tray and cups.

„Yes. What an unusual teatime conversation, though.“

„Hell yeah. Let’s go feed the ducks.“

**Author's Note:**

> This probably wasn't what you expected when you clicked on it, didn't you? You can yell at me on Tumblr if you want to, my name is Crowleysheiress


End file.
